Problem: Subtract. ${884{,}227- 793{,}019}$
Solution: ${8}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${{7}}$ ${{0}}$ ${{700000} - {700000} = {0}}$ ${884{,}227- 793{,}019}= 91{,}208$